Secrets, a Quest, and a Favor
by BookPig2176
Summary: "Annabeth!" he screamed. "Percy-""She was lost. Percy hadn't come out of his cabin in days. Whenever somebody tried to get in his cabin, a big wave would come out, nearly drowning the person," I said. Whole summary inside. Lezel (whatever u people call it), Perly (PercyxLily), Lukabeth(I know, but you'll figure out why I picked Luke if you read it), and many more! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: "Annabeth!" he screamed. "Percy-""She was lost. Percy hadn't come out of his cabin in days. Whenever somebody tried to get in his cabin, a big wave would come out, nearly drowning the person," I said. I walked into the woods, not too far, though. I couldn't believe my eyes. "An-"She clomped her see through hand on my mouth, or at least tried to. "nabeth! " I whispered, surprised. "Do me a favor," Annabeth said. "What is it?" I asked. "Fill me in for Percy."

**The summary says it all. You can see what this is about now, right? So that's what I'm going to write about. The intro for Lily is in 2 Ingredients to the Mythology Recipe. Read that, too. PLEASE! For those who are just going to continue reading this, she's a child of Apollo and has a way to figuring out secret passages. Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the Apollo cabin. 7 people were around me, holding weird stuff and had doctor masks on. One boy younger than me said to give him some personal space, now that I was conscious. They left quickly. I soon realized what had just happened. "Annabeth!" I screamed. A girl who had warm brown hair tied up in a ponytail and had green eyes entered the room. "Lily…" "Hi, Percy." She was holding a little plate with ambrosia. "Eat this," Lily said. She sat down on the stool next to the bed I was laying on and fed me the ambrosia. She was only a year younger than me **(In the 2 Ingredients to the Mythology Recipe, it says 4 years, but I'm changing things up)**. I couldn't help but ask her, "Where's Annabeth?" "Eat your ambrosia first." I gulped down the godly food. I quickly turned to Lily. "She's dead-""WHAT?!" "Percy! I didn't tell you the whole story yet! We first thought she was lost. But it turned out that she's actually dead. Don't scream just yet. I took a walk in the forest and saw Annabeth. But it was her ghost. She told me something, Percy." "What was it?" I asked nervously. I felt myself burning. I wished it was the ambrosia instead, but it wasn't. "Percy, she told me to take your spot." "What does-""Percy, she meant that she wanted me to start g-g-g-"she couldn't make the words out. When she gave up on saying it, I figured out what Annabeth wanted me to do. She wanted to make me happy again, not to see the other couples while I just sit there watching. Alone. She knew that I would start bawling at the Fourth of July fireworks. We were all very close friends. Well, Annabeth and I were closer.I knew Annabeth would never let me do this, but I started crying.

**Hunter's POV**

It's simple. Ask Lily to go out with you, she'll say yes, and you'll live happily, Hunter. I heard from my other friends that I was the second most popular/handsome guy in this whole camp, aside from Percy. I had been asked out many times, but I rejected them all. I was aiming for Lily. I should've asked her earlier. I was scared that Percy was going to hook up with Lily since Annabeth died. I mean like, they were close friends. I was scared that they would be too close friends. I knocked on the Hermes cabin. Henry answered the door. "Sup, Hunter. Who do you wanna visit?" "Is Lily here?" "Uh, let me see. Sam, have you seen Lily?!" Henry yelled over his shoulders. "Yeah, shoving ambrosia in Percy's face. Also giving him information about Annabeth," Sam called back. "So can I come in?" I asked. "We need to give him some time after the information. Lily will be there to comfort him, but if she comes out earlier than expected, you can talk to her. Just not now. Sorry!" Henry closed the door. I decided to wait outside.

**Lily's POV**

"It's fine, Percy. There's nothing to cry about….. not really….. okay, forget I even said that. But Annabeth will…. Nah, can't go with the cheesy lines. Sorry, I'm not really helping you. I'll leave if you want me to." Percy shook his head. I was always Percy's friend. It was weird how my friends would always tease me for being "slick", having a crush on Percy and becoming friends. Okay, that wasn't true at all. I never developed a crush on Percy. Never. Ever. So anyways, I was shocked about what Annabeth asked me. "Percy, I'm taking this news seriously, too. Both of them. But Percy, listen. Annabeth told me she would try for rebirth, too." Percy gradually started sobbing. I just noticed that the room was all wet. The water was up to my knees. "She…." I just sat in the stool. "She… but why did she ask you to-""You never know, Percy. She might-" I stopped. I didn't tell Percy the exact way Annabeth had told me. She said she _might_ try for rebirth, not just try. I knew why. Luke was there. Her old and still is even-though-he-died-sorta like crush. He suddenly said something that surprised me. "She said she _might._ She _might _hook up with Luke in-"that was enough might's for me. I leaned forward and kissed him. I felt my cheeks get red. I pulled up. "I'll see you later," I said, still blushing. I turned on my heel and ran out. I was going to go outside until Henry stopped me. "Hunter wants to see you. Right outside." I went outside of the cabin. Sure enough, Hunter was sitting on a bench right in front. "Hi." Hunter seemed to jump right out of his seat. "Oh, hi, Lily!" I sat next to him. Was it me, or was his face turning a little pink? "Hi. So, what did you want to talk about?" "Um, I was wondering about the Fourth of July fireworks… Um, do you want to go with me?" I flinched without meaning to. "Um, well… sorry, but no. Um, I'm sure there are lots of other people, though those have nobody to go with. Well, bye!" I said. I quickly ran towards the bathroom.

**Percy's POV**

"Oh Iris, please accept my offering. Show me Aphrodite wherever she is." I was mad at Aphrodite. I goddess of love and beauty showed up. "Hello, Percy Jackson. What-""WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU CAUSED DEATH TO ANNABETH SO SHE COULD REUNITE WITH LUKE!" I screamed. "Oh honey, I certainly did not. That was Annabeth herself. _She _wanted to be with Luke. I talked to her about this, but she wouldn't listen. Bye! I need some pairing up to do!" The screen shimmered away. I felt weird and confused now. I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, revealing Lily. "I need to show you something." She quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the woods. Right beside the ruins of Zeus's fist, There was a small glass screen. "Touch it," Lily said. I touched the screen and I saw a vision. There was Annabeth and Luke, kissing. I felt envy building up in my chest. Before I could burn up, Lily dragged me away from the screen. I looked at Lily. "How…" She hugged me. It wasn't irregular. She would do that whenever I started to feel like I was lonely. The whole camp had seen Lily and I hug. Even Annabeth didn't mind. Before the quest.

**Did you like it? I'm not a Lukabeth fan either, but I don't know any other person. R&R! **

**BookPig**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

"Lily… why…" I broke off. She shrugged. We just awkward stood there. An Iris message popped up. "Aphrodite!" Lily squeaked. "Hello, Lily. Percy, why are you out in the woods?" "You sent me that vision," I said simply. The goddess sighed. "You're a poor thing, but you just needed that. If you don't recall the lightning bolt he stole-""Don't get me started on that," I growled. "Well, you also know how he also stole Hades helm, too, right? Oh, and that time he tricked Annabeth to hold the sky-""STOP!" I screamed. "Alright, my dear. Well, based on the information, he uses trickery." "Wait. So he tricked Annabeth to make her stay with him and-""She still liked him truthfully-""to abandon me. But… how did he get to…." Trickery and slickness. DUH, PERCY. I just stood there. "Yes, you get it now. So-"The connection broke off. I could almost hear the goddess in my head now. _Appear that you and Lily are now a pair. That will be the key. Even in public. Tell Dionysus, but not Chiron. _I suddenly felt dizzy. The world started to spin and I vision turned black.

**Hunter's POV**

I walked back to my cabin glumly. How would she turn me down? I sat in my bed. Well, I'll have to figure out who is going with her. But I only had a week. I scooted inside my blankets and took a nap. I had a dream. I saw Percy and Lily walk into the woods. Lily led Percy to Zeus's fist. Right beside it, there was a little glass thing square. Lily said something. Percy touched the glass. There was a vision. Luke and Annabeth… I couldn't believe it. They were… before I could finish my thought in the dream, Percy was smoking. Flames curled off his shirt and hair. Lily pulled him back. Percy started to say something, but Lily pulled him into a hug. That wasn't irregular. She does that a few times. When they pulled off, they just stood there until an Iris message popped up. There was Aphrodite. They were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear it as if somebody pressed the mute button. After his conversation with Aphrodite, he fainted. Lily rushed down and checked his temperature. It must've been fine, because she seemed to sigh. The dream turned pitch black.

**Hazel's POV**

Frank and I decided to visit CHB because everybody went there except them. Right before Percy and the crew left, I broke up with Frank and decided to hook up with Leo. Two reasons. 1. for Sammy and… 2. Just because I like Leo more. A lot like Sammy. I'm kind of glad I didn't marry Sammy. Or else dating Leo would be…. Never mind. So anyways, Frank decided to go out with a daughter of Bacchus. Okay, your first impression is _Seriously? The god of wine's daughter?! _But she's nice, strong, pretty, and defiantly prefers grape Sunkist instead of wine. So anyways, we're still friends. When I got to CHB, I wanted to run to the Vulcan- urm, I mean the Hephaestus- cabin, but I was stopped by Piper. "You need to let Chiron know you're here," she said. "Dang it! " "Do you want to get attacked by a bunch of Greeks? We not be not fighters as much as you, but we will do anything to protect the camp. C'mon, let's get going." When we got to the place known as the Big House, a centaur came out. "Chiron…" Frank mumbled under his breath. "You know him?" "Um, yeah, I mean, no…" Frank said. "EAT MY #2! DIE!" I heard somebody shout. "Hello, demigods. Now that you're here, I'll announce that you have arrived so we don't kill you. While that's happening, go to your cabins, get settled, and explore. My name is Chiron," Chiron said. We were excused. I quickly ran to my cabin and settled in. It took 5 minutes. After that, I ran to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the door. The person who answered was a girl with a bandana on her head and had soot on her face. Wait, correct that, she had it all over her. "Hi. You look new. Right now, we're working on a project, so can you hurry?" "Um, sure. Is Leo Valdez in?" I politely asked. "Leo? Oh, yeah. Dragon Ship Dude. I'll get him. VALDEZ! VISITOR!" the girl shouted over her shoulder. "Kay, I'm coming! No worries! Just this one- AUGH! Kay! Be there!" I could hear and feel footsteps underground. What looked like a trap door opened. When he saw me, his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Haze!" Leo shouted with glee. "Hi, Leo!" "Valdez, did you get your part done?" the girl in the red bandanna asked. "Yeah, I'll get going now." He ran towards me and closed the door. He took my arm and dragged me to the forest. I didn't really get to see the camp, but I didn't care as long as Leo was with me. He pressed me to a tree and we started kissing.

**Lily's POV**

He gained conscious. "Ugh lu gug a…." Percy mumbled. "Percy!" I said, relieved. "Hm? Oh, hi, Lily. Um… how long was I out?" "Not very long. Probably 1 hour and forty minutes." He looked like he just remembered something. "APHRODITE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he screamed. "Whoa! Percy, what is it?" I asked. "Ugh… Aphrodite is warned, she might be on my not-so-favorite-gods-and-goddesses list. She told me something. That…" the words seemed to come right out of his mouth as if Aphrodite herself was possessing Percy. "_Appear that you and Lily are now a pair. That will be the key. Even in public. Tell Dionysus, but not Chiron." _ "Wait, what?! We have to fake- never mind. Katniss, I can feel your pain now…" I'm not dyslexic, FYI. Percy sat up and I slipped my hand in his. "Percy, we have to listen to Aphrodite." Percy looked shocked. "What?!" I sighed. I didn't like the idea either. "Percy, we have to listen to her advice," I said. I was surprised what happened next. Percy had pushed me to a tree and kissed me for a real, long time. When we broke apart from each other, I was nearly out of air. I noticed we were still holding hands. I was probably as red as a tomato, even though nobody was looking. I couldn't believe what he said next. "Lily, if Annabeth never existed, you would've been my first pick." I felt my heart beating real fast now. Next thing I know, Percy's kissing me again.

**Hunter's POV**

I saw them. Yes, I did. I was taking a walk and saw Percy and Lily kissing for a really long time. I was heart broken. Especially when Percy put his arms around Lily's waist. They were lovers, no doubt in that. After they finally broke apart, Percy muttered something when they finally broke apart. Then he kissed Lily again for a long time. I wanted to stab Percy. I ran away as far as possible.

**Percy's POV**

I had always felt like Annabeth was onto something ever since the quest started. Then this happened. We broke apart after our 2nd kiss. I couldn't deny it anymore, I liked Lily. That was pretty much the best kiss I've ever had except for the fact it seemed like somebody was watching us and ran off. Lily smelled like peppermint. I had to get going to archery class, which I suck at. This time, my aiming wasn't so bad today. Even after the kisses, I was still mad at one person who had made my life much more difficult than it should've been. My target was Luke Castellan.

**Yeah, that's pretty much all. Sorry, most of this had kissing in this instead of action and talking, but I needed some romance quickly and I don't really know what to write. I'm really sorry for those Frazel fans, I know there are a lot of you out there, but I prefer Lezel or whatever you call it. Oh yeah, HG fans, I have a story where you can submit your own tribute. It's called: You're Invited to the Hunger Games! I need more stylists and mentors, so please do that…. I think some tribute spots are still open. :D Please R&R! **

**-BookPig**


End file.
